Wicka
BIOS The Mighty But Few: Having developed her dark magical powers from her teenage years all the way to adulthood, Wicka also uses them, as well as her feminine wiles, to seduce and distract those she fights, including the heroes of the universe. She now plans to get rid of the future universal tyrant, Isfapep, and use her dark magic to bend all those who inhabit planets and galaxies to her will, be they human or alien, and, as a result, doom the universe as we know it. SPECIAL MOVES * Witch's Ball: Wicka shoots a sphere of green magical energy from her hands at her opponent. Meter Burn makes the sphere larger, but slower, and do more damage. Can also be done in midair. * Irish Curse: Wicka takes her floating wand and casts a green pentagram from it at her opponent, putting a different curse on them depending on which attack button except Trait is pressed: Light makes them unable to attack for five seconds, but they can still walk, jump, crouch, or block, Medium makes them unable to walk, jump, crouch, or block for the same duration of time as Light, but they can still attack, and Heavy causes the foe to lose health and meter over time for three seconds. Meter Burn increases the duration of time for each curse by one second. * Seductive Trance: Wicka takes her wand and giggles seductively as she directs it at her opponent and hypnotizes them into walking towards her, giving her an opportunity for a free hit. On Meter Burn, the move reaches the full screen, does additional damage, and adds more time to the duration of the trance. * Thinkin' with Portals: Wicka creates a magical portal with her hands and walks into it, teleporting to the other side of her opponent. On Meter Burn, when she appears at the other side of the foe, she turns the portal into a magical blast that knocks the opponent back. VILLAINOUS TRAIT * Feline Familiar: Wicka summons her black cat, Dubh, to aid her in battle, and she stays with her for 10 seconds. While summoned, the cat can shoot a sphere of green magical energy from her mouth or fly at the opponent and repeatedly claw at their face. MIGHTY MOVE * Emerald Enchantment: Wicka raises her arms and supercharges her hands with green magical energy, then blasts her opponent with her dark magic, trapping them in glowing, green, magical binds with a green pentagram under their feet. Then, as the character on the receiving end of the Mighty Move struggles in their magical binds, Wicka uses her floating wand to generate eight spheres of green magical energy around them and five above them, during which she asks, "Hmhmhmhm... ♥ Too much stimulation for ye?" The next thing the Irish dark witch does is, with her wand, direct the 13 magic blasts to come down on the unfortunate foe and create a large explosion that sends them flying upwards. Post-Mighty Move, she continues on, "I'll take that as a yes, then...", and flirtily winks and giggles. CLASH QUOTES * Clash Animation: Wicka holds her dark magic-infused hands in front of her, and if she wins the clash, she casts a spell that blasts her opponent backwards and onto the ground. GENERIC * Perhaps Dubh would like a word with ye? * I'm magically delicious, aren't I? * Playin' wit ye will be the curk! * I cannot wait to bring ye so much pleasure! * Am I too much for ye? MIRROR MATCH * Wicka: Ye can copy me looks, but... * Mirror!Wicka: Well, not just that. VS. VALKYRIE * Wicka: Where's yer daddy now, military brat? * Valkyrie: The only good witch is an imprisoned one! VS. NECRO-REAPER * Wicka: Make me yers forever, will ye? * Necro-Reaper: You cannot replace Alicia! VS. ISFAPEP * Wicka: Kiss yer rulership plans goodbye. * Isfapep: Not in a million years. VS. SOSULKA * Wicka: Givin' me the cold shoulder, are we? * Sosulka: I don't care for puns. VS. DR. VERRÜCKTER * Wicka: Science is ineffective against magic. * Dr. Verrückter: For me, it's the other way around. MISC. INFO Voice Actress: Siobhan Flynn (Marvel vs. Capcom series) Stage: Dark Witch Lab (Dramatic End: Yes / Interactables: Portal be activated by opening the technological spellbook on the control panel at the center of the stage, temporarily sucking the opponent in before ejecting them out and launching them into the air almost immediately) Rival: Valkyrie * Intro Sequence (Appear First): A magical green portal appears out of nowhere for four seconds, and Wicka steps out of it and into the battle. After her opponent enters and speaks, she generates dark magic from her hands and goes into her fighting stance. * Intro Sequence (Appear Second): A green pentagram is seen on the arena floor, and Wicka floats down onto it and into the fight. After the foe replies, she calls her floating wand to her and goes into her fighting stance as she speaks. * Round Win Sequence: Wicka generates green magical energy from her hands, during which she giggles seductively and declares, "Not all us witches are ugly, ye know!", then goes into her fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Wicka walks seductively towards her defeated and off-screen opponent and declares, "I hope I showed ye a craic," then summons a green magical platform behind her and sits sexily on it with her legs crossed, flirtily giggling as she does so. The next thing that happens is the sequence freezes and slows down as Dubh floats down onto her mistress' lap so she can gently stroke her. MATCH INTROS MIRROR MATCH * Wicka: Ye look just like me. * Mirror!Wicka: Right down to yer seductive looks. * Wicka: I'll be playin' with meself tonight... VS. VALKYRIE * Wicka: Daddy's not here, now, is he? * Valkyrie: You will be apprehended in his memory! * Wicka: Hmhmhm... ♥ I cannot let ye do that. VS. BLAZE BOLT * Wicka: Care fer a taste o' me dark magic? * Blaze Bolt: Can you use that to cure bad food and booze-induced obesity? * Wicka: Bring up national stereotypes at yer peril, clown! VS. EL CIBERNÉTICO * Wicka: Show me what's under all that metal. * El Cibernético: Mi cibernética (my cybernetics) do not work that way. * Wicka: More machine than man, I see... VS. MURDOCH * Wicka: Back from the dead, I see. * Murdoch: You... remind me of Dr. Samedi. * Wicka: Because of the color of his and me magic? VS. NECRO-REAPER * Wicka: Another dark magic user? * Necro-Reaper: Mine is meant for raising the dead. * Wicka: Ooh, yer makin' me jealous! VS. RISING SUN * Wicka: Come here and let me make ye mine. * Rising Sun: I'm not going through the whole evil thing again. * Wicka: Immune to me charms, I see... VS. ALLIGATORID * Wicka: A face not even a mother could love... * Alligatorid: And I's damn well proud of it! * Wicka: Here, let me fix that up for ye. VS. FUROR * Wicka: Growin' up too quickly, are we? * Furor: ME TOO YOUNG FALL FOR YOU TRICKS!! * Wicka: Ye might as well just fall, period. VS. RAZZ-ZATAZZ * Wicka: Never did care fer bugs... * Razz-Zatazz: You will never squash me! * Wicka: Perhaps if I shrink ye, I might. VS. OUKONUNAKA * Wicka: Yer age doesn't betray yer power. * Oukonunaka: Yours is not the good kind of mysticism. * Wicka: That's because it's dark magic! Hmhm... ♥ VS. KOSHMAR * Wicka: A fear alien? This should be interestin'... * Koshmar: Do you know any fear inducement curses? * Wicka: Unfortunately, no. VS. SOSULKA * Wicka: Why are ye always so cold? * Sosulka: Because my led-kinez (cryokinesis) was born of Mother Russia! * Wicka: Come, let me warm ye up. VS. NUQUEIMAR * Wicka: Lookin' to heat things up, I see. * Nuqueimar: O universo inteiro (the entire universe) will soon burn! * Wicka: I don't think I can take that much... VS. ISFAPEP * Wicka: Quite powerful, ye are. * Isfapep: I run Ahramat Enterprises, after all. * Wicka: Ye won't fer long... VS. PROSAELIA * Wicka: Tell me, what magic are ye capable of? * Prosaelia: There is intense lust within you. * Wicka: (gasp) Ye actually read me emotions! VS. POSEIDANA * Wicka: Here, fishy, fishy. * Poseidana: I'm Atlantida's champion, not a witch's plaything. * Wicka: Why don't I let Dubh have ye, then? VS. SEA TOXIN * Wicka: Give a hoot, don't pollute! * Sea Toxin: I only care about endangering okeaniki zoi (ocean life). * Wicka: Jam on yer egg, gassy. VS. JEONG-UI * Wicka: Quit playin' hero and be mine fer real. * Jeong-ui: Like I'll ever be your slave, manyeo (witch)! * Wicka: Don't ye ever ara be whist about justice? VS. JEONJO * Wicka: Why do ye hate yer brother so much? * Jeonjo: The public likes him more than me! * Wicka: Luckily, I know a spell fer that... VS. SALVAGATA * Wicka: Down, kitty. * Salvagata: Who are you to order me around, bruja (witch)? * Wicka: Dubh listens better than ye! VS. DR. VERRÜCKTER * Wicka: Science versus magic... * Dr. Verrückter: The former of which always wins. * Wicka: Hehehe... ♥ I don't think so. DARK WITCH LAB DRAMATIC END A technological spellbook on the witch lab's control panel opens itself and creates a human-sized magical portal right out of nowhere in front of the defeated opponent. As it prepares to suck the character on the receiving end of the Dramatic End inside, they try to run away, but to no avail, as they cannot walk very far away from their inevitable fate. They then fall on their stomach and continue struggling to escape on the steel floor for four seconds as the portal drags them closer to it before it finally sucks them in and the spellbook closes post-Dramatic End, trapping the unfortunate foe inside. Must be performed at the center of the stage. ARCADE MODE PROLOGUE (We cut to Wicka in her fighting stance, from the knees up, in front of a futuristic grid background, with her personal statistics and character story, which is located below her bio card at the top, on the right.) Personal Statistics * Height: 5'6" (168 cm.) * Weight: 130 lbs. (59 kg) * Gender: Female * Species: Human * Age: 30 * Birthday: March 16th * Alignment: Villainess * Classification: Skill RIVAL BATTLE - vs. Valkyrie (Cut to a floating black and gold technological platform, encased in a holographic dome, as it flies across the North Pan-African desert, overlooking the now-technological-looking black, gold Tron-lined pyramids, where Wicka and Valkyrie stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Wicka: Hmhmhm... ♥ Yer soldiers are quite strong... Strong enough to serve me as me puppets! * Valkyrie: You think I'm gullible enough to let my Neo-Viking army be seduced by your tricks? Think twice before facing me! (Wicka and Valkyrie go into their fighting stances.) * Wicka: Yer mad as a box o' frogs if ye think ye can stop me. * Valkyrie: I hope you like a lifetime in maximum-security prison. FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Isfapep (After the fight, a badly-beaten Valkyrie is down on one knee and one hand.) * Wicka: So... What do ye think? Are yer troops ready to wave the white flag now? * Valkyrie: Hvordan våger du (how dare you)...? You will be apprehended... here and now! * Wicka: Nice try, army girl, but I'm not lettin' yer military forces near me. Startin' today, ye will be stripped of yer free will and serve ME, yer future Queen o' the Universe! * Valkyrie: ALDRI! (NEVER!) My loyalty is to the Neo-Vikings, not fristende hekser (temptress witches) like you! (The platform then stops at one of the pyramids, with said pyramid being the headquarters of Ahramat Enterprises.) * Wicka: I won't take no fer an answer... (walking off) Daddy's little princess! Hmhmhmhm... ♥ * Valkyrie: Hey, vente (wait)! Hvor skal du?! (Where are you going?!) I haven't finished talking to you yet! (Three seconds later, we cut to Wicka in Isfapep's office, at Ahramat Enterprises headquarters.) * Electronically-Altered Voice Over PA: Congratulations, Miss O'Kelly. You have made it this far. Now, you will face Isfapep, CEO of Ahramat Enterprises, in your final confrontation. (A sci-fi-style sliding door opens, and Isfapep steps in.) * Isfapep: So, you must be the dark witch of the British Isles... I'm impressed that you came all this way to face me in person. * Wicka: And ye must be Isfapep. I'll admit, I'm quite charmed to get the chance to meet ye fer real. * Isfapep: There is no need for flattery, Colleen. Perhaps a simple "nice to meet you" would suffice? * Wicka: I've no time fer banal greetings. I'm here to show ye a taste o' the same kind o' dark magic the witches o' old practiced before me. * Isfapep: Do you not realize? They, including those of Salem during the late 17th century, are old news now... as will you be soon enough once I become supreme dictator of all space. * Wicka: Hmhmhmhm... ♥ Yer plans are a hindrance to mine, silly lad. (going into her fighting stance) The only "ruler" this universe will bow down to is ME! * Isfapep: So... You dare attempt to doom this universe, so-called villainess? (robotic arms fit pieces of black and gold technological armor onto him as he goes into his fighting stance as well) Today is the day planets and galaxies suffer under my rule! ENDING (The ending sequence starts with Wicka at Ahramat Enterprises headquarters, triumphant over Isfapep, casting a dark spell that reduces the corrupt North Pan-African businessman to particles, much to his agony.) * Wicka: (narrating) Isfapep had been defeated here at me feet. I decided here and then that he was not the right man to take over and rule this universe as its supreme dictator. He pleaded with me fer mercy, but I gave him none as I cast a spell that erased him from existence forever. Now, with the so-called future tyrant gone, I'' would be the one to have control over planets and galaxies. ''(We're then taken to Wicka in the North Pan-African desert standing over humans and aliens she just hexed and enslaved, Valkyrie, Blaze Bolt, Rising Sun, hidden character Sosulka, DLC character Jeong-ui, and some of the other heroes among her new subjects, as they kneel before her.) * Wicka: (narrating) The first thing I did as supreme and absolute ruler o' the universe was use me dark magic to strip humans and aliens alike o' their free will. The spell was so powerful that even law enforcement and politicians soon had no authority over me. Now, all those who live on the universe's planets will serve ME, Queen Wicka, its new ruler, fer eternity as me mindless slaves! (Cut to pre-credits roll, where Ursine Vulpine's "Do You Realize?" starts playing starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in their home stages, with the names of their voice actors/actresses in two transitioning colors which are different for each character in front of a futuristic grid background on their left or right. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * Siobhan Flynn, who voices Wicka, is best known for voicing Morrigan Aensland from Darkstalkers in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, reprising the role in Infinite. Category:MGW characters